Sibling Discovered
by Susanthegentle05
Summary: A chance encounter between two ninja may change their lives those around them. What if Kakashi was more wary of Danzo against the Uchiha? What if Sakura had a stronger desire and drive to become the ninja she is in the future and more? What if good guys like Itachi and Shisui can have a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry guys who are following my stuff with Marvel fanfics. Everything with MCU looks uncertain until the Captain America movie comes out so until then I will put a hold on it. Right I'm working on my other favorite media. Naruto. I'm really into the characters of Kakashi and Sakura. I see them more a as sister and older brother relationship. So I'm planning on making a small series of Naruto fanfics centered more on Sakura and Kakashi. This will also be AU because of the chain of events that follow. Enjoy and comment for ideas or corrections.**

Kakashi struggles with the darkness more and more everyday ever since Rin and Minato's deaths. He began to do better when Tenzo joined the Hokage's ANBU. However the more missions he takes and tensions between him and Danzo go, it gets worse. One day while finishing a training session with Team Ro, Kakashi encounters a pink haired girl crying at a tree.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?" using an affectionate voice I haven't used in a while. The girl stopped crying and looked with innocent green eyes at me. Pink bags cover forehead and face.

"I'm hiding from some of my classmates. They keep bothering me. They're right though."

"About what?"

"That I'm weak! That I'll never be a great ninja. That my giant forehead will get in the way. They have to be right since they keep telling me that ever since I started going to the academy," she sobbed. "I worked really hard studying and manage okay when it comes to shuriken jutsu and taijutsu. Iruka sensei told me today I'm number seven in my class. When the bullies cornered me, they found out and that made it worse. They tried to beat me up during lunch but I punched one them in the gut and ran away. I just... Just... Don't understand!"

My heart sank when she finished her tale. She strives to be accepted and prove that she can be a worthy shinobi. But this has only brought her more despair. It also made me feel disappointed of the current class of future shinobi she's with.

"Maybe I should just quit! Ayame was right! This is too hard."

The moment she said that, something in me snapped. "Do you have your report card with you?"

She looked up to me and nodded, reaching into her tote bag, pulling out a partially crumpled card with her name on it. "Sakura Haruno, eh?"

"Yeah. Mom named me because it was the first day the cherry blossoms were blooming. My family has thing for trees. Especially cherry blossoms. I sort of don't like it."

"Why not?"

"Because they mean a short fragile life."

Well she's right on that. But they are also known to be unique and one of the most firmest tree structures. "The flowers don't last but the tree does mature. It is still a symbol that everyone looks up to. It also gives gives comfort and hope for the future."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying don't give up," I told her as I looked at her grades and comments from her teachers.

'One of the best students in class.'

'Very polite.'

'Has potential but lacks confidence.'

She is currently in the seventh rank could be one of the top five in her class actually if she musters up enough confidence to be a little more bold in the academy. I looked back at her, who was looking at me as if she was looking for approval. I took a closer look and saw that she has a couple bruises on her arms and forehead. I noticed that there was also a redness trickling out a little of her fisted hands.

I knelt down in front of her, pulling out my set of antibiotics and bandages to wrap her hands. She noticed this and cringed. I coaxed her into opening them to clean them up and wrap them. I was determined to get her to see that to become a shinobi is hard which leads to a hard life but also that she has the potential to become a great one.

"The life of a shinobi is a hard one but that doesn't mean you should quit. Now looks like I'm done with the bandages here. Anywhere else that needs a patch?"

She shook her head and stood up from her spot. I looked in the sky and noticed the day was a little early for academy to release their students.

"Shouldn't you be in the academy right now?"

"Not really. It's early release because of report card day. I didn't want to go home like this. And I was hoping to be alone out here too to practice taijutsu & shurikenjutsu."

"Well then what we waiting for then. Get into a stance and let's see what you learned."

She looked at me in surprise but complied. "By the way what's your name sir?"

"Kakashi Hatake."

Continued the rest of the afternoon seeing her skills in taijutsu & shurikenjutsu. She's not bad but needs improvement. And guidance. Maybe... My mind turns my attention to Sakura who was barely standing, bent over her knees, panting heavily. Her skills in taijutsu & shurikenjutsu are okay, but with more practice she can have an almost perfect aim and excellent hand to hand combat skills.

"It's late. I'll make sure you get home."

She stood to nod and grabbed her bag laying against the tree. I put my hands in my pockets and waited for Sakura to run back. We were in the middle of the village when she started talking.

"Ano, Kakashi sempai, thank you for your guidance. I was wondering if you could help me train more."

"Hmm." How do I tell her that it might not be possible, since my missions as an ANBU, and a captain at that. I could have missions that could last for weeks or possibly months. Amazingly enough I find myself considering to meet her after school and tutor her. Well, we are on leave and we're the team that's usually assigned to protect our village borders. So it wouldn't be long.

"Sakura, do you know the ranks of the shinobi?"

"Yes. From lowest to highest, there is the genin, chunin, jounin and kage."

"Very good. Well you see, I'm a jounin. So I need to be out for missions a lot. But they don't really take that long. Tell you what." I made a hand seal and summoned Pakkun in front of us. "This Pakkun, he is one of my dogs."

"Hey kid," greeted Pakkun, much to my dismay, waiting for Sakura to freak out and run. Sakura remained in shock for a minute before grabbing Pakkun and hug him as if he were no different than a teddy bear.

"He's so cute!" she squealed. Which surprised the heck out of me, expecting her react the opposite. Pakkun who was facing in my direction, looked like he was about to burst out crying.

"Boss, what have I done to deserve such kindness?" he asked with teary eyes.

"Nothing pretty much," I answered in an emotionless voice. That dead panned Pakkun but it won't last for since he may return fire. He's one my shrewdest dogs but he respects me as his summoner and handler.

"Kakashi sempai, that wasn't very nice. I bet Pakkun works very hard. Don't you wittle Pakkun?" she argued in a babying voice to my dog who was smirking at me very smugly. Huh. Traitor.

"I don't mean it like that," I said in a worrying voice while holding my hands up. "Pakkun and I like to throw jabs at each other. Well the reason I summoned him is that you'll know who he is. When I'm not around he'll stay around to train you."

"Do I have to take care of him? I don't mind but mom doesn't really like having pets around that much," she mentioned looking down trodden.

"Well I'll only summon Pakkun for the days you are training with me, if I'm gone on missions. Alright?"

"Mmm. Okay!" she answered with a sweet smile. "So when do we practice?"

I closed my eyes and placed my hand to my chin in thought. "How about tomorrow and today next week for starters?"

"Okay," she agreed, giving Pakkun a hug and a kiss on his head before putting him down. We walked the rest of the way to her home which an apartment with a couple balconies on the second floor. She turned to me and bowed respectfully and I returning it as if she was my student.

"See you tomorrow Kakashi sempai!"

"See you tomorrow Sakura."

She smiled one more time before leaving. I turned around and took my leave to go home, feeling some actually worth for the first time in long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers thanks for giving this fanfic here a shot. I just saw the scenes of Sakura and her parents both dub and sub for Naruto: Road to Ninja, and I have to tell you despite Sakura's narrow mindedness on her thinking a little towards her parents was bad on Kishimoto's part, it made her shallow. Her parents overdo it with their jokes. Especially Mebuki. I mean a little too much to drag on instead about her personal bad habits at home when the gang just came back from dealing from the Akatsuki? Come on! She is the Fifth Hokage's apprentice, she helps manage the hospital alongside Tsunade and Shizune, does major surgeries, is a medical genius, trains hard and does extremely dangerous missions. I mean she was the head honcho caring for victims and the one to initiate the triage at the hospital when Pein attacked the village. Of course at the moment she would be too mentally and physically exhausted to mind her laundry and put away her shoes properly at the end of a long long day. It would be no wonder her outburst came out the way it did. Why focus on criticizing her like that in front of everyone, joke or not when they should complimenting her and cracking bad jokes instead on the Akatsuki? They don't take her seriously enough of her true potential and maybe a little because she doesn't really share her near death experiences out of worry probably or confidentiality depending on the mission. Part of my aim in this fanic is to have someone like Kakashi to help her believe in herself at an early age.  
**

* * *

Sibling Bonds chap 2

Over the course of the next six weeks, Sakura has met me at the training grounds on those two days of the week after school, and we work on her field skills. Sometimes I would slow the pace of the exercise to quiz or ask her how her week was going. She would do well on her lecture classes but she hates the flower arrangement class.

"It's not like we're going to be able to use it on our missions!" she exclaimed angrily while practicing combo kicks and punches on my hands which I have begun to bandage up because her taijutsu was becoming stronger. "Ino always does best in that class anyway since her mom is a florist!"

"You mean from the Yamanaka clan?" I asked as I blocked a strong kick from her.

"Yeah, I mean I'm doing okay a little since I know the types of flowers but arranging them? I rather be taking a pop quiz!"

"Wow. You must really hate that class," I chuckled. She opened up with another triple punch combo but on the third punch she instead blocked my wrist aside, sweeping her leg to an opening to my right knee to knock me over. Now me as an elite ninja I anticipated it but I let it follow through to see how strong she has gotten and see if she can knock my weight over. I had to admit it though the minute her leg connected with my knee, it actually stung. I felt my body tip to the blow but it only caused to really stumble. When I caught myself back to balance she recoiled and sent another punch my way taking advantage of the opening. I blocked it and held onto her fist, keeping her from retracting it.

"I'm impressed. You strength and speed has grown well. Kind of caught me off guard there."

"But you saw my kick coming didn't you?" she figured. And she is perceptive. "Why didn't you stop me?"

"Because I wanted to see how fast and strong you have gotten. You're excelling well in taijutsu. Occasionally I would take hits to see if you're improving but don't worry about me. I know my limits. So how about we finish with something new today?" I suggested moving towards my tote bag.

"No shurikenjutsu? Why?" she asked jogging up next me. I crouched down to one knee, peeling back the zipper and pull out two bokkens. I handed one to her and her back into the opening of the field.

"You know how to handle a kunai pretty well so I want to see if I could teach kenjutsu to you."

"Me long blades? You sure?"

"I wouldn't have if I didn't think it was a good idea. Your movements show control, precision and fluidity. I think you'd do good with kenjutsu. We'll start practicing with bokkens so that you understand the basics of kenjutsu. Alright, now follow the same stance as me."

"Hai! Kakashi Senpai!" she answered and followed suite to the stances I was in. She needed minor corrections to some stances but then again she did just finish practicing taijutsu. We practiced for about half an hour more before we wrapped it up. Putting away the bokkens, I led her over to the memorial stone.

"Do you know what this is Sakura?" She shook her head in response. "This is a memorial stone for those who fell and gave their life in combat. My friend's name is carved on there," I told her as she walked up to the stone and brushed her hand over some names.

"There's so many," she said sadly. "Kakashi senpai, what's your friend's name?"

My heart clenched a little at her question. How could I tell her that he died because of me? Maybe tell her another time then. When she is old enough to understand.

"Obito Uchiha. He was my teammate. He died protecting me and our other teammate Rin. He taught me that teamwork is valuable. But I was too late to listen."

She stayed silent letting that all sink in. She kept going around the stone, tracing her hand over the stone etched calligraphy. "Is this his name?" she asked. I followed her over to where she and where her finger pointed. A heavy mix of emotions went through me as I looked at his name.

"Yes, it is. He saved my live that day. And everyday henceforth."

"Everyday? But he's not alive anymore."

"That's a story for another time. Come on it's getting late. Don't want to worry your parents."

We packed our stuff and began our way back. But all the sudden Sakura ran back to the memorial stone. Clapping her hands she bowed. "Thank you Obito-san for protecting Kaka senpai!"

My heart all the sudden felt something that I haven't felt for a long time. Warmth. And goodness. Even when I went to rescue Tenzo from Root and those other times I've completed my missions with success, knowing less of my fellow shinobi will die, I felt like scum for a while. Not even invites from my friends and fellow ANBU teammates lifted my spirits up as much as this little girl did. She turned back to me and smiled before running back to my side.

On the way back before we reached other side of a bridge, a messenger hawk landed towards me. I extended my arm out to let it settled as I unhooked message from the ankle. It was a summoning from the hokage and the village elders. I respect Sandaime but less for those old coots who think we're still at war given their methods. Even Danzo. We are going to be briefed on that tracking mission that I'm going on. And I will need all of my ninken.

"Uh Kakashi sempai? Do you have to go? I can walk the rest of the way," she offered. I pondered on her offer a little then realized that her home was along the way.

"Tell you what. I'll drop you off first and go. I have a mission and I don't know when I'll be back. And I need Pakkun with me so I'm sorry to miss out."

She looked sad at this statement but then smiled. "Don't worry Kakashi senpai. I'll keep practicing every week," she exclaimed as if to reassure me that my teachings will not go to waste. It actually comforted me. I patted her head and thanked before dropping her off. Just as she closed the door behind her at her home, I immediately got the sense that someone is watching. I looked around as well as to sense for chakra. I didn't get anything. I guess it was paranoia. I brushed it off and made a beeline for the hokage's office though I can't help but feel that it wasn't paranoia that got me earlier when I dropped Sakura off at her home. If only could I leave Pakkun.

I made it in time to change and receive the briefing with my team. Our assignment was to check the Fire Nation border with the Land of Lightening and secure. Apparently the Hidden Cloud Village just doesn't know when to stop their annoyances. They never learn. Hmm. They're about to. This mission will last for about a month just to make sure the border is secure. I hope Sakura will be alright by then and continue her training.

* * *

 **So there you have it. I hope it's good. let's hope I can progress well when I add a couple surprise characters in next time! Please review for encouragement!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

Sakura POV

I didn't see Kakashi & Pakkun for the last two weeks. But that didn't stop me from training. Everyday after school I would go to the training grounds and train for a couple hours and then go home to do homework.

Some of my bullies have stopped coming after me after I keep ignoring them, beating them at sparring and avoiding them. I haven't really had made any friends yet but Ino and I talk on and off.

But Ami has made it a point to bully me at every chance. It especially worse today when Iruka sensei assigned us partners for a small speech over jutsu weaponries and ninja arts, I got assigned to…..

"And Sasuke Uchiha is paired with Sakura Haruno."

Groans from all the girls rang out the same time. Chills ran through my spine as felt the weight of glares from all the girls in class. It was no secret that all the girls in our grade has a huge crush on Sasuke. I think he's cute too but I don't know much about him except he's number one in our class. We received instructions from our sensei on how to do the presentation and that it was due in a week and a half. It was hard to focus because I kept getting notes that said that I was going to get it after school today. After class let out I made beeline to the exit and ran through the hall.

I could hear Ami and her gang yell after me and chase me through the village.

"Come back here Forehead girl!"

"Yeah, we just want to talk Haruno!"

Yeah right. If they catch up to me they'll beat me up without a doubt. I keep making sharp turns till I finally lost them. I ran to the training grounds and just sat near the creek trying to catch my breath. I will probably have to ask Iruka-sensei to reassign me to someone if they don't mind. While I sit and think of what to do next, I heard someone call out my name.

"Hey Sakura!" I stood up and turned around to find Sasuke running towards me with someone else older next to him with worried expressions.

"You took off when class ended. I followed you because of our homework."

"Oh sorry. I just come here almost everyday to train."

"Really?" he asked surprisingly. "What do you train on?"

"Taijutsu, shurikenjutsu and kenjutsu."

"Kenjutsu. Really you must be determined," said the other guy.

"Uh who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Shisui Uchiha. I'm a cousin of Sasuke here. We saw you run out of there pretty quick with a mob of girls after you. Wanted to see if you were alright."

"Oh. I'm okay. Thank you," I added with a small bow to the shinobi. "Shisui-san, are you a genin?"

"Nope. I'm a Chunin but I plan on making Jonin one day. I heard that you and Sasuke are partners for a speech assignment soon. So what are guys going to do?"

I looked at Sasuke for an answer who was in deep thought. "How about Kenjutsu?"

My heart leaped at the suggestion. "Yeah let's do that. When do you want to start?"

Shisui reached over and put a hand on me and Sasuke's shoulders with a grin on. "How about Sakura comes over to your house tomorrow after school? That alright?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should ask Mom and Dad first. I'll let you know tomorrow before class. Is that okay?"

"Uh huh!" I answered feeling a little more better about my day.

And then Sasuke did something I never saw him do before. He smiled. "Sounds great." He turned to leave but Shisui stopped him.

"Hold your horses Sasuke. It wouldn't be nice to not walk Sakura home now would it?"

All the sudden I'm thinking about Ami and her gang wanting to corner me if they see me with Sasuke. "No, no. That's okay I'll go by myself."

"How come? It's because of those girls isn't it?" Shisui pressed. "Look if those girls are bothering you need to tell your parents-"

"No! If they found out, Mom might try to convince Dad to pull me out of the Academy. She keeps thinking that I'm some delicate girl that needs to be cuddled all the time. And her and Dad talk one night about maybe pulling me out if I got bullies."

"If I talk to them…"

"I said no Shisui-san!" I shouted. Shocking both of us. If Mom and Dad was here I would've been in trouble. I looked at Shisui to see how else he would react. I glanced over to Sasuke to see that he looks surprised to at my out outburst.

"I...I'm sorry. It's that… I," I wanted to apologize but next thing I know my feet are carrying me away from them and to my home.

As I was crossing the bridge I saw Mom and Dad walking on the bridge towards me.

"Hey Sakura why are running so fast? Are boys chasing after you sweetie?" Dad asked before laughing as I stopped in front of him.

"In a manner of speaking," said a familiar voice. We looked up to see Shisui perched on a post with Sasuke on his back with a smug smile. Shisui extended his arm out with my tote bag swinging back and forth. I had forgotten it back at the training grounds.

"Oh who might you be?" Mom asked.

"Oh sorry. My name is Shisui Uchiha ma'am," he announced jumping down and setting Sasuke down before bowing. "This is my cousin Sasuke. He's a classmate of Sakura's and a partner for a class project," he explained in friendly open voice but I couldn't help but feel that it was a tad mischief in there. My parents' faces lit up like New Years as Shisui handed my bag to me. I gave a small bow and a 'thank you' to him.

"Oh really you're paired up with Sasuke! That's a relief. I mean our family doesn't really have that much talent. But maybe you can spruce our little girl up in class. I hope you can help her," my mother explained in an almost begging fashion.

"Uh mom," I tried to speak but she kept going.

"I mean she comes home tired and barely finishes her homework at home before she drops to sleep and has to rush to finish it the next morning. Honestly I think she doesn't have the stamina to keep up in class no matter how smart she is."

"Maybe she's tired a lot because she is training almost everyday," shouted Sasuke who looked pretty annoyed. "She works hard everyday to get better and it's not easy. She's getting really good at shuriken jutsu and taijutsu too. She doesn't need my help to be better."

Well that just shut my parents right up. Mom has the most shocked looked on her face than ever. No one other than Ino has ever stood up for me like this. It was a couple moments before Mom spoke again.

"I had no idea. Sakura why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I wanted to surprise you and Dad on the next report cards. I didn't know you thought of me like that."

Seeing that it was looking bad Dad decides to do his jokes. "Hey let's not get all down on a nice evening. I mean we make it rain for all we know."

"Yeah no need to ruin a nice day here. So uh we might come by tomorrow to come get Sakura so she and Sasuke can work on their project. So, see you tomorrow Sakura. Hehe, let's go Sasuke!" Shisui said pulling Sasuke with him. No doubt things just got awkward.

The walk home and dinner was awkward silence other than Dad's failed attempts to break the ice. I went to finish some homework and went to bed wondering when Kakashi senpai will be back. And I hope soon.

 **And there's the surprise characters. I'm sure ya'll know who I'm throwing in next. The next chapter or so, Kakashi will return with more characters to add into the mix. And maybe a main antagonist we are familiar with. Please review. They are joyous to read.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Sasuke POV**

After Shisui dropped me off at home, I did my homework and joined my family for dinner. Itachi got back early from his mission so he was able to join. While we were beating I kept thinking about what Sakura's parents said about her. I mean I'm still training as hard as I can to get Father's attention but they would never say something that mean and drastic. So why is Sakura's parents that way? Maybe I should ask her when we do our project tomorrow. Speaking of which…

"Father. I have this project of presenting a weapon style with a partner due before the next report card. I was wondering if she could come over here tomorrow to work on it?"

"Oh, there's a girl?" asked my brother with a quirk of a brow raised half smirking.

"Uh yeah her name is Sakura Haruno. She's pretty smart," I tried to say as if it wasn't that interesting.

"Well it would nice to meet one of your classmates and for her to come here to work on the project. When is she coming over?" asked Mom.

"I told her I would come by tomorrow morning to bring her over."

"Alright then I don't see the trouble. Fugaku, do you think that's fine?" she asked Father who was silent the whole conversation.

"I don't see why not. As long she can pull in good effort for the project, then I don't mind her coming here," he sighed.

I let out a breath, I didn't realize I was holding. I don't know why but I feel a lot better to know that Sakura was coming over tomorrow. We finished dinner and went our separate ways to bed.

 **Kakashi POV**

The mission was was simple in a sense. We patrolled the border for two weeks and there was no activity. Right at the end of the second week, we received new orders to return to the village. After giving the report to the Third, I decided to go see if Sakura was home given that it was after dark to make she stay out late training. Using the rooftops I reached her house in a matter of minutes. Her bedroom light was on and her balcony door was open. I could sense her chakra inside. I landed silently on the balcony and peeked inside. She was sitting at her desk reading a book. As I looked closer though I could see that her eyes looked glassy and her nose was a tad red. She has been crying. She sneezed and went over to the other side of her room near the door to get a tissue. Masking my chakra, I strode silently over to her desk and picked up her book.

'History of Kenjutsu, eh?'

"You know, I get that you are a persistent student but this a tad overboard," I said offhandedly. Sakura jumped in surprise, turning back around to the sound of my voice. The tissue was now off of her nose but her nose looked even redder. She didn't say anything, which started to get me a little worried. Then before I could say anything, she dropped her tissue and ran towards me, crashing into me with a hug. I didn't know what to say or do as she buried her head in more to me. I placed the book back on the desk and knelt down to return her hug.

"What's wrong Sakura?" I asked stroking her hair.

"I'm just really mad at Mom. She doesn't really understand," she answered.

"Understand what?" I probed.

"That it's worth hard work to become a ninja, but she doesn't support me and thinks that it will be too much for me. She doesn't really believe in me," she finished in a broken voice.

I pulled away and wiped away some fresh tears that fell. "Are your parents ninjas Sakura?"

She shook her head. "No. And what's worse is that the bullies at the Academy have it out for me now because I'm partnered with Sasuke Uchiha for project."

"Sasuke Uchiha? I know about him. I hear he's nice."

She lifted her head up in response. "Really how do you know?"

"Well don't tell anyone but his brother is on my team. He brags about his brother a lot of how he is a good student, and that he'll be a great ninja someday. I bet he'll be a great partner. "

"You think so?" she looks up to me with hopeful eyes.

"I'm sure. If not I'll help out on the project."

She rubs her eyes and nose and smiles one her bright smiles. We talked for a few more minutes and agreed to meet tomorrow if possible to train. I'm going to see how well her skills has held up during my absence. If so then I'm going to introduce her to the rest of the pack so they will get to know her. If both parties are comfortable with each other I'm going to start teaching her to handle and command them.

 **The next morning, Sakura POV**

At breakfast I told my parents about Sasuke inviting me over to his house to do the project. Mom was her old self again and dad expressed some happiness but told me to be home by dinner.

I haven't told them about Kakashi yet. Report cards are coming right after the project. If it turns out okay, I'll ask Kakashi if he wants to meet my parents. It was a little early when I reached the academy and Sasuke there with someone that didn't look like Shisui. He was almost as tall as Shisui but he has a ponytail instead. He turned around and smiled a little as I approached.

"Good morning Sasuke. I talked to my parents they said it was okay as long I home for dinner."

"Okay we'll leave after class today," he said before turning to the guy next to him. "This is Sakura. Sakura, this my big brother, Itachi."

"Hello Sakura, nice to meet you. I heard a lot about you from Sasuke yesterday," Itachi mentioned suggestively.

"Big brother! It's not like that!" complained Sasuke.

"Yeah, Sasuke and I are just classmates."

"Settle down. I'm just messing with you," he laughed. He began walking away after he said goodbye. Leaving me and Sasuke to ourselves. Before we turned into the hallway to our classroom, I stopped Sasuke in his tracks.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"I think we should go in separately."

"Why?" he asked indecorously.

"You know why. Those girls will maul me by the time they see I'm walking in with you. I'll just meet you at the Uchiha District after class. Not togetherish I mean."

He scoffed. "Like I'll let them hurt you over that!"

"But still I would like some peace and try to make friends. Please for me," I pleaded.

He looked at me hard and confused before sighing. "Look it won't be that bad. We'll leave together right after class. Okay?"

"Okay."

The class went through okay, despite getting mean notes again throughout the day. I kept getting them after lunch so I began stuffing them in my bag. When sparring practice came around, I was pit against Ami. She kept berating me as she kept trying to land a good hit on me as I blocked or dodged them, wearing her out. Finally, as she was panting for air, lunging at me with a ready fist, I grabbed her wrist and knocked her down. Then, while still holding her wrist, I twisted it around and kneeled on her to pin to the ground. Iruka sensei called it, telling us to get and perform the reconciliation sign with each other (something we learned today). I held my two fingers out to reconcile with Ami. She just glared at me with so much hate that she brushed past me and joined her friends with her arms crossed.

"Uh, okay….Sakura good job. You too, Ami, but perform the sign the sign the next time. Next is Sasuke and Renji."

Finally the bell rang for class to be dismissed. I grabbed my bag and ran. Leaving Sasuke at the academy.

 **Kakashi POV**

It was right after our break, we were back on our tower for the surveillance shift. Itachi and Yamato/Tenzo were talking about Danzo acting fishy. I was looking forward to Sakura and I's training session later. Though I have to wonder, why is it that I am getting so attached to her? She feels like a little sister to me. I was an only child when my father died. I guess I fantasized a little of what it would feel like to have a sibling. But I just buried myself further and further into work.

"...ashi….Kakashi!"

"Huh, what?"

"I was just saying we should hang out later after the shift."

"Hmm, probably can't. I have to train later today."

"Come on Kakashi, it's been forever since our Team has hung out together. Yugao will be there."

"No Tenzo. Like I said, I'm training with someone later."

"Whoa, wait with who. I mean I'm one not to pry," stated Itachi.

"Uh….," might as well tell them. "I'm mentoring this kid from the academy that I've bumped into after a training session a couple months ago. It was just supposed to be the one time to boost her confidence, she's a good student, but then at the end I decided to keep training her. It's been two weeks but I hope she was keeping up with her training while I was gone, especially since I couldn't leave Pakkun with her."

"Wait, she has met Pakkun!" yelled Tenzo, swinging around in his seat and jumping to his feet with an accusing finger pointing at me as Itachi looked on, amused. "It took almost a suicide mission for me to meet Pakkun."

"May I remind you. we weren't really teammates back then and it was imperative to use Pakkun to find your friend before Orochimaru got to her," I answered in a monotone voice.

"Captain, is it wise to use the ANBU ninken for personal uses?" asked an even more amused Itachi with his crossed and facing me in his swivel seat.

"Perhaps but, when I got the dogs I did it under my own budget and raised them all myself. So in reality their my dogs and not ANBU's. She thought Pakkun was a cute dog and hugged him like a teddy bear."

"Oh my gosh, she's set!" laughed Tenzo.

"No kidding, I hope the rest of the pack will like her this evening when I introduce them."

"Whoa wait. The ninken that not even you would let Itachi share a contract with, is going to meet this little student of yours?"

"Yes," I nodded as if it was not a big deal. Really.

"What's her name?" asked Tenzo.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno. She might be the first ninja in her family. She has a lot of potential, just a little shy."

"Wait Sakura Haruno? She's my brother's partner in a class project."

"Yeah and that has not settled well with the other girls in the academy."

"Hmm. Yea that is a concern but it'll fine, I'm sure of it. From what I observed growing up, it's just a phase," commented Tenzo.

"Well let's hope so," I muttered.

 **Sakura POV**

It took awhile to find my to the Uchiha District while sneaking through the crowds and avoid any potential run ins with any of my classmates, but I finally made it to the gates. But Sasuke was nowhere in sight. So I waited outside and waited for him, since I don't know where he lives in here. It felt like a while before I two men talking and walking up to the gates. One of them I recognized as Shisui and an older man in a jonin uniform who looked a little grumpy. They noticed me and stopped right the entrance I was standing next to.

"Hey there Sakura! What are doing here?" asked a gleeful Shisui.

"Oh hello Shisui. I'm waiting for Sasuke to get here so we can work on our project," I answered, starting to feel nervous under the other man's gaze.

"Why is Sasuke not with you?" the man asked.

"I...uh...well… It's a little weird to explain... you see there are these bullies and they like to pick on me every chance they get so I usually just run out of the academy and disappear to the training grounds where they wouldn't look and… I'm babbling. Sorry," I muttered, lowering my gaze to the ground.

"Oh, sorry, you don't who he is. Sakura this is Sasuke's father, Fugaku Uchiha. Sir, this is Sakura Haruno, a classmate of Sasuke's," Shisui introduced us.

"Oh, nice to meet you sir," I greeted with a bow.

"Ah," he answered returning a slight nod. He looked a little less intimidating now. "Sorry to hear that you have bullies. Just out of curiousity, is Sasuke picked on as well at the academy?"

"No sir. He's well liked."

"Alright then…," he paused as if he was in thought. "He's around the corner."

And just like that Sasuke came out running around corner and toward us looking a little relieved.

"You know you could've just waited for me so they wouldn't pick on you. We agreed to leave together but you didn't give me a chance… to uh, oh, hello father. Hello Shisui," he panted.

They both nodded at Sasuke before he turned back to me. "So? What happened?"

"You didn't run fast enough," I pointed out. He did a double take on that as Shisui tried to stifle his laugh.

"You know never mind. Let's go to my house so we can work on the project," he mumbled with a touch of blush hinting his cheeks. Then something in my stomach flipped at the sight. 'Oh no.'

We worked on our project for the next two hours before I called it. If I didn't leave now I wouldn't be able to make for training with Kakashi. It was fifteen minutes later when I reached the training grounds with Kakashi-senpai sitting at the base of the tree trunk, surrounded by a bunch of dogs.

"Hi, Sakura. You're a little late," he chirped as he got up to walk towards me with the dogs following him.

"I'm sorry," I answered sheepishly, setting down my bag.

"It's alright," he chuckled. "I want to see how well you have kept up with training and if it goes well then I want to see if you take on some more training. Okay."

"Okay, ready!"

"Come at me."

We sparred half an hour straight, switching from taijutsu to kenjutsu. I didn't manage to get any hits but I had fun with all the adrenaline rushing through my body. Next he gave me a few rounds of shurikens to target practice. I hit the center with two out of three shurikens each time.

"You're doing very well Sakura. You haven't faltered in training at all. So I think you're ready for the next thing."

"What is it?" I asked as he whistled for the dogs.

"What do you know about summoning jutsus?" he quizzed, crouching down to one knee as the dogs came bounding over to him, with Pakkun among them.

"Pakkun!" I squealed as he came closer. He sprinted ahead of the others, jumping into my arms.

"Pakkun I missed you so much!" I cooed as I hugged him closer to me.

"I missed you too, kid," Pakkun replied, stroking my hair with his paw. I held onto him as Kakashi settled the other dogs down.

"Okay everyone this is Sakura. I'm mentoring her. Sakura, this is my hunting pack."

"Hi everyone it's nice to meet you!" I greeted them with a bow.

"Hello Sakura!" they greeted all at once. I had the suspicion they talked like Pakkun but I was still surprised either way.

"Okay, this big one there is Bull, then Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Urushi, Uhei, and Guruko."

We spent the rest of the hour training with the couple of commands and getting to know the dogs. After that I departed from Kakashi and the dogs and got home in time for dinner. Mom was acting strange still and Dad was even quiet. I decided not say anything and excused myself after I was done eating.

I got up a lot earlier this morning than the other times and just lied in bed. Then I felt like I had to pee. I got and quietly opened the door to hear my parents arguing in the kitchen. Forgetting to go use the bathroom, I crept quietly along the hall to hear better.

"Danzo is getting suspicious. He said that Sakura's grades in both writing and martial arts are are in the top 10%. If she keeps this up then he's going to take her. I mean this wasn't something I wasn't worried about when they offered all those years ago but now it's…" muttered Mom

"Honey don't worry about it. I'm sure someone else will pique his interest and leave us alone," comforted Dad.

"But this is Danzo Shimura. He doesn't forget and will certainly not leave us alone if she is as talented as Sakumo or even Kakashi… he'll get his way. He'll take our little girl away," she cried.

"Shh, honey. She's going to hear you. Look, why don't we see if Sakura want's to take a break from the academy for a while, will that put him off our tracks?"

"Maybe but I don't know I mean I thought we were able to something about it when we put a transformation seal jutsu on her hair to make it look she was also yours, but her recent improvement...if we are going to do something we have to do it soon."

It was silence before Dad talked again. "I think I can apply for a way to be on an outpost villages, you know be one of the guards stationed there. I know some families there and Sakura won't be alone and maybe pick a different life than a shinobi's. She'll probably hate us but it's for the best."

"You're right. Just start making arrangements. I'll start packing here. We'll leave immediately once you get accepted. You said they are always looking for people to station over there."

I didn't have to go use the bathroom after that. I snuck back to my room and cried silently until the alarm went off. There wasn't school today, as it was the weekend. I got up saw that Mom was with her box at the bookshelf pretending to just be packing the books to give away she says. I smiled a fake one and left with my bag to train at the grounds. I didn't make any plans that day to meet him. But I needed to blow off some steam. When I reached the training grounds, I worked out my frustrations on target practice, kendo, and taijutsu. It was a little after nine when I stopped to catch my breath. I just couldn't believe what was happening. Is it my fault? Feeling weak all the sudden I collapsed to the ground on the verge of crying. Just when I made friends, everything was going to change for me.

"Sakura?" called out a familiar voice. I looked around and saw Kakashi in a jonin uniform walking towards me.

"Se..Sempai?" I stuttered. He jogged over and kneeled down and looked me over I guess for injuries. "I.."

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"Something weird is going on with my parents. I overheard them early this morning, talking about pulling me out of the academy and moving out of the village."

"What? Why?"

"They sounded scared for some reason of someone taking me away because I was doing so well in the academy."

"Did they say who?" he pressed with an edge to his voice.

"Someone named Danzo Shimura."

 **Uh oh, what will Kakashi do? I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. Just was unwinding in the holidays and had writers block. So enjoy this and still open to suggestions and reviews. I hope you like the little moment between Sakura and Kakashi. Wanted to make him look like a big brother and reasonably Kakashi wouldn't really have told anybody up until now to except maybe to Tenzo since he was asked. I hope I'll get to update soon. Til the next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kakashi POV

I woke up this morning fully rested, amazingly unable to recall any nightmares. It was an hour before dawn, and did my usual routine before setting out to the memorial. Guy, Kurenai, Asuma and even Tenzo has told me that I linger too much over the past. They may be right but I always feel that I have to remind myself of my shortcomings so that I may never repeat those mistakes. It's my day off so I usually stay out here remembering them for a long time before starting my day.

I was pulled out my thoughts as I felt a familiar chakra signature. It's a little too early for her to be out here. And felt her use of chakra was both calculated yet sporadic. Something's bothering her. Striding over quietly and masking my chakra, I observed her on point of exhaustion completing a set of taijutsu, before collapsing from I can easily deduce is exhaustion of chakra. I better see what's wrong.

"Sakura?" I called out to her. She looked around until she saw me walking towards her.

"Se..Sempai?" she stuttered. I jogged over and kneeled down to look her over for any injuries she might've gotten from pushing herself. "I.."

"What's wrong Sakura?" I asked in an even and calm voice.

"Something weird is going on with my parents. I overheard them early this morning, talking about pulling me out of the academy and moving out of the village."

"What? Why?" Alarms were going off in my head at her answer. Why would two respectable civilians with daughter as a good student in the academy, abruptly move away. It doesn't make sense.

"They sounded scared for some reason of someone taking me away because I was doing so well in the academy."

"Did they say who?" I pressed with an edge to my voice I couldn't keep out.

"Someone named Danzo Shimura."

We said nothing as I just knelt there. Unable to believe the words that just came out of her mouth. Why? Why is he after her?

"Sakura," I finally spoke, carefully keeping my facade as calmly curious as possible. "Did you say 'Danzo Shimura'?"

"Yes. Who is Danzo?"

Taking in a deep and exhaling, I prepared the next words to her so she could understand. "He is a council member of Konoha. And an advisor to the Third. He also is head of a major part of the ANBU Black Ops. They're an elite group of shinobi of our village no matter the rank, with unique special skills of each individual, for missions regarding reconnaissance and ….assassinations if necessary."

She nodded along, seeming to understand this with great ease so far. Here comes the next part.

"Sakura, I know these things especially not just because I'm a jonin. But, I'm also part of the ANBU Black Ops." She began to tense under my hand on her shoulder. "I am also a captain within their ranks."

She just looked at me in shock and disbelief. She stumbled to stand. When I extended my hand to her arm to help she shrugged it off and walked away a couple feet with her arms crossed. "What does it have to do with me Kakashi?" she asked worriedly.

"I honestly don't know. Is there anything else you heard your parents talk about last night?"

"They said something about being afraid that I could be talented like someone named Sakumo or you," she replied, turning back to face me. "Who is Sakumo?"

My stomach began to twist knots with this revelation that only leads to more questions than the last. What do my father and I have to do with her family? It makes no sense. The only thing I figures to do is talk to her parents. If I hit a dead end with them, I should speak immediately to the Hokage.

"Sakura, I will probably do this with or without your okay. Is it alright if I talk to your parents now?"

"I don't think it's good idea now. Mom was packing when I left. I think they are going to try to do everything today."

Hm. If that's the case then… "Sakura grab your things. We're going to see the Hokage."

"What why?" she asked startled by my instructions.

"Well let's say I can buy you time to delay your parents wanting to take you out of the academy by going to the hokage, which I have direct access to because I'm a captain in ANBU," I explained as she finished grabbing her things to pack them in her bag. "If I say it's emergency or something important that he should know then, I have an audience with him. We'll tell him what's going on."

"Huh, 'we'? I going to be seeing the Hokage too sempai?" she asked as I turned my back to her and knelt down.

"Yep. And get on my back, we're going to have to hurry before your Dad's request is sent and approved," as she climbed onto my back. "Hang on!"

Before she could say a word, we're zipping through the trees. I felt Sakura press her face into my shoulder. "Sakura it's okay. You are not going to fall. Look up, before you miss the view."

Slowly but surely, I felt her face lift from my shoulder and her cheek brushing a little against my ear. "Wow! You can do this?" she squealed with joy.

"Uhuh. And one day you will too when your skills in training grows. You'll love it."

We made our way out of the training grounds and through the village without stopping. She giggled every now and then definitely showing her enjoyment of the piggy back ride she is getting. It then occurred to me that I need to be very discreet. If Danzo sees me with Sakura or knows we have been training together, gameover. Then I got an idea.

"Sakura, we're going to have to be careful. I have a couple of teammates that can help us since they are on duty today. They'll help us avoid Danzo. Okay?"

"Okay."

We stopped at the Hokage Tower and snuck past the guards. I stopped at one corner and sensed for Danzo's chakra signature. He wasn't in the building. Good. I also sense Lord Hiruzen's chakra. Even more good. Running with Sakura still on my back, I stopped in front of the Hokage's office, with Itachi and Tenzo both standing guard.

"Captain!" they both exclaimed.

"Sempai, what are doing here? It's your day off,"questioned Tenzo.

"And with Sakura?" asked Itachi.

"Do I know you?" asked Sakura, leaning her head forward to inspect Itachi who is somewhat in disguise with his mask and ANBU armor on.

"Another time Sakura. Is the Hokage busy? I need to speak with him urgently," I requested setting Sakura down.

"You may come in Kakashi," answered the Hokage.

All of us, especially Sakura stiffened in surprise. I took her to lead her into the office but before I could swing the door open I felt a tug on my hand, preventing me from moving forward. Turning back around, Sakura was facing the floor, pulling back on my hand.

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

"Will my parents be in trouble? I don't want to lose them…" she mumbled.

My insides twisted a little at her worries. I kneeled down a little so she could hear me whisper. "Sakura, I can't make any promises but I'm sure your parents won't be in that much trouble. But we need to speak to the Hokage. Do you trust me?"

She didn't say anything for a couple moments before lifting her face up, giving me a small smile and a nod. I returned her a smile of my own and squeezed her hand before leading her inside. I closed the door behind us before taking us before the hokage, who was currently kneeling over some documents and glanced our way. I bowed, motioning Sakura to do the same before having us sit n our knees before him.

"Lord Hokage I know this is impromptu, but this is very urgent sir."

He looked between me and Sakura before taking taking a puff of his pipe, before setting it down.

"Go on," he motioned. And I told him everything. How we met, how she stumbled upon hearing her parent's conversation last night and their intention leave the village, fearing that Danzo would take Sakura away from them. Also that her parents had also mentioned my name and my father's name. When I was done, the hokage pondered over it, stroking his beard.

"Kakashi. Let me have a couple minutes to talk with Sakura,"

"...," I glanced to Sakura, who looked at me with surprise and apprehension. I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, before rising to leave. Closing the door behind me, I went lean on the wall right across the door, crossing my arms to think of our next move with or without the hokage's help.

"So...that's interesting," mumbled Tenzo.

"Hm. Why doesn't it surprise me that you two eavesdrop?" I laughed.

"It's not every day that your captain comes in with a my brother's classmate on his back and asks for an urgent meeting with the hokage. It will be alright I'm sure," Itachi offered.

"That I'm hoping so."

"Just a question Kakashi Sempai," asked Tenzo.

"It's never one question with you. But go ahead."

"Are you guys related in some way?"

Now that was a good question. She mentioned that her mother did worry that she would present skills like myself and my father. But I'm not seeing any resemblance at all. My wanting attachment to her could just be as simple as friendship at a random time. It couldn't be… Anyway for her to be this young and when father died. It's impossible.

"You can come back in Kakashi," called the hokage.

I leaned off the wall and went back into the office and took my place next to Sakura. The hokage smoked on his pipe for a little until he said something.

"Tenzo!"

Tenzo came in immediately and kneeled next to me.

"Take Yugao with you and bring Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno from their residence. Tell them is summons from the hokage."

"Hai"

With that he disappeared. I looked over to see Sakura with her head down and a couple tears stains present on her lap. My insides twisted a little at the sight and the thought of being in the position she is in now.

"It's tea time. Would you two like to join me?"

 **Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. More Coming! In bit. Should be by today this is Part 1.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Time passed by to where Sakura and I got refills. Everyone in the room knows that I am an elite ninja and nearly nothing makes me jump. So the next few moments is actually embarrassing. Surprisingly, enough no one has noticed my way of drinking tea without risking my face to be exposed. As I raised my cup to my face, there was a strong knock on the door, causing me jump a little spilling a couple drops of tea onto the table. Sakura giggled as Lord Hokage gave a brief chuckle, slipping a napkin over from the tray.

"Come in." The door opened to Yamato in front and stepping aside with Sakura's parents now coming forward with Yugao behind them closing the door. They had fear clear and present on their faces. Mebuki saw me and immediately her eyes shot me a deadly glare.

"Lord Hokage, this is an honor," Kizashi muttered with a bow, motioning her to bow as well since she is still glaring at me.

"Thank you for coming. Please take a seat and join us," he offered, two warm mugs of tea already placed on the other side of Sakura and the Hokage. They stiffly came forward cautiously, taking a seat, not touching their tea. We sat in complete uncomfortable silence. Mebuki and Kizashi looked at Sakura who was facing away from them in guilt.

"So Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, how are you today-,"

"Lord Hokage, forgive my...interruption, but I don't want to beat around the bush. I know why we are here," said Mebuki in a serious voice.

"Hmm, pray tell then, so that we are on the same page. Why do you think we are here?"

"Hmm, pray tell, so that we are on the same page."

She snorted, causing her husband and Sakura, and even myself to look at her in shock at that behavior. " _Lord Hokage,_ it's obvious that Danzo must've reported to you that we are being uncooperative in reporting Sakura's progress in the academy. And obviously it seems Hatake is in on this as well. Now let me tell you something, I may have agreed to this years ago, but I am sure as hell am not going to give up my daughter. That wasn't even mentioned in the beginning."

"Now hold on Mrs…" interjected Lord Hiruzen.

"No you hold on, you sniveling old man!" shouted an aggravated Mebuki, now standing up and glaring at the hokage. "I don't care what incentives or threats you throw at me. You are not taking away my child, that I have carried, bore and raised! No doubt you have been keeping my daughter here and next you, not next us, to scare her! Telling about her brother, right here and right before we came in here…"

"Wait. Her brother!" I asked. I almost regretted talking as she turned her vicious gaze towards me.

"Don't. You. Dare play games Hatake. You should very well damn know! I bet you were also wondering when you can introduce yourself as the 'long lost brother' and take her away from our reach. Well, you have another thing coming!"

"...I'm her brother?" I asked dumbfounded, unable to fully comprehend what she just said. Apparently my dumbfounded self has not reached her attentions.

"Why else are you here? If it's not to inform Sakura then…. Oh..," realization began to dawn on her face along with horror of what she she just gave away. "Oh my…," she gasped, looking between me, the hokage and then to Sakura who had gotten pale during her mother's ranting. The room had gotten eerily quiet. I couldn't understand what she was saying. Sakura was born seven and a half years after my died.

"Mrs. Haruno, would you please sit down," Lord Hiruzen asked in a serious and more or less agitated tone. She snapped out of her state and slumped down back to her seat next to an even more embarrassed Kizashi. "Renji." In my peripheral vision, I saw Itachi stand more firmly. Must be a personal codename. "Please take Ms. Sakura out and stay with her until I am done talking to her parents."

"Hai!" he responded, appearing next to Sakura and poofed them to some other location.

"Where did he take her?" demanded Mebuki.

"Hush!" Kizashi admonished her.

"Mrs. Haruno, I was only going to question you why you would want to leave the village and take Sakura, a very prominent student out of the academy. But since you were so intent on telling us about what I assumed you believed Danzo has told me then please, can you start from the beginning?" asked Hiruzen in an even tone.

"How do I know that _he_ doesn't know anything at all sir," Mebuki gestured to me.

"Oh believe me. I-I'm um….. very clueless right now." I stammered. My throat feeling very dry

"Then how do you know Sakura if it's not by what my wife and I have assumed?" asked Kizashi.

"Well, uh, I happen to run into her on the training grounds and just trained with her that day to cheer her and help her see that she has potential. It was after that I decided to personally train her. She was already a great student at the academy and she has incredible grades," I complimented Sakura to her parents.

"Well of course you do stalker," muttered Mebuki sipping her tea.

"Enough!" whispered Kizashi, before looking at me apologetically. "I am sorry about this. This I'm sure is not how you want to find out."

"Right," I nodded. "Just one question… how is it possible that Sakura is my sister? My father is dead, and has been dead for seven years before she was born. So please tell."

Kizashi and Mebuki looked at each before taking a sip of tea at the same time

"Well," Mebuki started. "It was eight years ago, I have been married to Kizashi for three years. Everything was going fine, but I was unable to conceive a baby. I went to the hospital to see the results of a previous visit made by me and Kizashi. They said that I could be pregnant, only that Kizashi may not be able to get me pregnant. I was devastated. Just as I was sitting down at the garden to be alone, a man sat next to me. It was high council member Danzo Shimura. He was at the hospital visiting a friend and just happen to overhear my troubles. He consoled me with an offer to be able to bear a child, on the condition that the child would be enrolled be enrolled into the Ninja Academy. I agreed without hesitation. And told Kizashi. I was later given several sessions in top secret that the sperm I would be receiving belonged to the late Sakumo Hatake. They read me into the details of his lineage, abilities and characteristics. The final session was when I received the sperm. A couple weeks later I was pregnant. We did not hear from Danzo from my last trimester till Sakura was six months old. We didn't know why he was absent since he seemed very invested into this secret project, only that we were told he was out of the village. But we took advantage of that and got a friend who retired from the Sealing Corp. to put a transformation seal on Sakura make her look like and appear as if she was both Kizashi and my child."

"Why would she help you arrange that?" asked Lord Hiruzen.

"We told her a half truth. That I was unable to get Mebuki pregnant, so we got an anonymous donation of sperm and we want Sakura to look like she was also my own. So she developed a formula that helped Sakura change her hair to a light pink. She naturally got Mebuki's eyes," Kizashi responded

"If she showed potential to be a great shinobi, he would soon recruit her and train her. He left us with the responsibility to inform him when starts showing. But once he does recruit her, we will never hear from her again and may never be allowed to speak of her," she told in a solemn voice before turning to face me with a confused and mad expression. "Everything was going fine. We enrolled her and she showed almost no actual promise of developing any actual ninja skills, we were actually getting relieved. But then Danzo paid us a visit to ask us why we were not telling him about Sakura's growing potential in the academy. Showing us papers of teachers' comments how she improved will be considered a top student in no time. That's I knew he would take her as soon her grades came through in a couple weeks. I had no doubt that my daughter was smart and will be in the top of her class. I didn't think it would be this soon and I realized I couldn't let her go…," she began to sob.

"We thought we left then we could figure out a way to disappear. Please don't take our little girl away from us!" begged Kizashi.

The Hokage didn't speak for a long time and I sat there taking in all this new information. What's going to happen now? What am I going to do? How is Sakura taking this despite hearing the first part?

 **Sakura POV**

"Are feeling okay?" asked Renji as he passed me a soda, sitting next to me on the bench outside the Hokage's Tower.

I only nodded, taking the can from him. I never seen my mother angry like that before. I would have probably cried and try to tell her to stop but then she said that Kaka-sempai is my brother. How is possible that he is my brother. How scary is this Danzo guy? All the sudden my breathing started to get really fast and I felt like I was sweating.

"Sakura?"

"I can't breathe," I gasped, dropping the can of soda to the ground.

"Sakura, take it easy. Just breathe."

"I am!" I coughed. Renji kneeled before me, reaching to stroke my back with one hand and held my hands with his other.

"Follow my breaths okay? One...two...three...four…," he counted each taking a deep inhale and exhale each time so that I would follow. My breathing started to get better. I didn't feel any better though. It was a nice day and I felt cold.I felt a cloth dab my forehead and looked up to see Renji doing that for me. He picked up the can I dropped, dusted it off before opening it.

"Gave me a bit of a scare right there," he mentioned, passing me the soda.

I took a small drink, feeling sugars it touched my tongue, lightening me up. "I thought big ninjas didn't get scared."

He chuckled. "That is a common misconception. Sometimes we do get scared and some fear is a little healthy. It helps us assess the situation and how to be cautious. How are you feeling?"

"Better." I burped unexpectedly and covered my mouth. I looked to Renji you just sat still looking at me. He lifted his right hand to his face and waved it as if he was trying to wave away a bad smell.

"Ah! Renji! I do not stink! You stink!" I laughed, which caused him to laugh as well.

"How so?"

"Your manners."

"Huh, touche'."

We quieted down after awhile, I kept sipping my soda looking at the birds pecking at the ground nearby. I realized, halfway down my soda that I need to start asking questions.

"Renji, is Kaka-sempai really my brother?"

"I really don't know. You have to ask your parents. I am sure they are getting things straightened out," he reassured me.

I nodded and tried to think of things to distract me from my parents and Kakashi. Well this is a stranger and I guess I could talk about it and not worry about getting back to Sasuke. "Renji can you keep a secret?"

"Mmm, depends on what it is."

"Well… I have a problem at the academy."

"What kind of problem?"

"I think I may be getting a crush on my partner for a project."

"Oh? What's his name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," I sighed.

"You don't seem thrilled," he asked surprised.

"Well, I just wanted to be friends with and the all of the girls have a crush on him so why should I? I was doing great until I went to his house to get started on the project with him. Then I teased him and he blushed a little and this butterflies in my tummy. Not good."

Renji turned to the birds nearby, not saying anything a bit. "I'll keep your secret. And don't worry, I'm sure as long you just want to be a friend to Sasuke then it shouldn't grow into anything else. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Anbu-san."

"Sure thing."

 **And here you are another cliff hanger. Enjoy! Will try to update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay here's part 3.0**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Tenzo/Yamato**

 **Itachi/Renji**

The Tea Room in Hokage Tower

Kakashi POV

The room was pretty quiet after Mebuki told us her story, my throat was very dry from the thoughts running thru my head. Who would have thought that this whole time I was training my sister. Whoa that sounds weird. Good but weird. I have grown up so used to being just me. A choked cough from Kizashi drinking his tea made realize that we still need figure out what to do. If there is any luck, Danzo has no idea we are meeting now.

"Well, " spoke up Lord Hiruzen, "now that we have discussed how Kakashi and Sakura are truly connected, we need to discuss how to handle this and Danzo's activities."

"You really had no idea that Danzo had been doing this in your name Lord Hokage?" asked a now sober and reluctant Mebuki.

"No. Danzo...is a complicated man. What he does, no matter how underhanded it seems, he does it with the village's best interest at heart."

I scoffed before I could stop myself. Now everyone was glancing my way. "Lord Hokage, I have been patient for a long time because you forgive Danzo's 'missteps' and move on. But what about the consequences left afterward when he does get his way. He may have the Will of Fire sir, but I highly doubt that he has the capability of honoring all of his fellow comrades as such."

"Kakashi…," Lord Hiruzen he started with a warning tone.

"No you listen," I pushed, almost gritting my teeth. "I have had it with him viewing us as objects that are either a nuisance to him or useful to whatever his schemes are. Everyone in this room and more knows how sketchy he is and willing to throw one us so easily under the carriage if it suits him. I am not letting this one go. Enough is enough. If I can't trust you then who!?"

The room was quiet again at my speech. Lord Hiruzen just looked at me as if I grew another head at my insistence. He knows I'm right. Danzo's crossed the line too many times. If I didn't spoke up or just let this out, I don't how long Sakura's measure of peace within the village would've lasted. Danzo had invested this much time into this, then there's a less likely chance he'll let Sakura go like he did with Tenzo, which was a lucky break, him being a Wood User.

"Kakashi, I…," he started trying to find his words. "I am sorry that my actions, no, my inactions has caused you to doubt my position as hokage. I had this belief that I would be a better hokage if trusted the safety and the welfare of the village with the council members. I did believe them that even though I was a capable shinobi yet that I was too soft with my idealism for peace. I thought if by shared authority that I could manage the village and do what was necessary to protect it. It seems that I was too lenient with their activities. After this ordeal is dealt with, I will step down from my position from hokage."

"No. That is not where I was going sir. You misunderstand. Everyone, well nearly everyone, in this village respects you. I'm not saying to step down, just don't let the people that you trust take advantage you and leave us to the gutter. I respect you sir, but I have more to lose now so don't expect me to be so accepting of your decisions if no punishment is going to go to Danzo."

Lord Hiruzen stroked his beard in contemplation before looking to Yugao. "Please summon Captain Fugaku Uchiha, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Ibiki Morino to my office immediately. Be discreet and quick, it's an emergency. Oh, and let Renji and Sakura know that we are meeting in my office."

"Hai! Hokage-sama!" saluted Yugao. She disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving us alone with the with each other.

"I believe we have finally our tempers cooled down now. Kakashi, I know this is very soon for you. But do you want to continue spending time with Sakura and acknowledge her as your sister?" As he rose to his feet, us following suit.

"Yes," I answered in a quiet voice without hesitating. I saw Kizashi smile a little and Mebuki look suspicious, out of my peripheral vision. Lord Hiruzen led us out of the tea room and into the hall to his office.

"I still don't want Sakura around you Hatake," grumbled Mebuki.

"Mebuki, enough," admonishes Kizashi.

"I'm not saying I'll stop you from seeing her if she stills wants to spend time with you. It's just that I don't know. I don't know if you're sane or in proper living conditions. Do you know how to care for a child for a long period of time? I honestly don't know if you know anything else other doing ninja stuff! And I certainly am aware of you being part of ANBU. Not exactly a secret around the village."

"I….," I started with nothing. Crap! Crap on top of crap! Do I even know how to care for Sakura if she was left in my hands? I live in a basic one room apartment with a bathroom and the room open to the kitchen. I lived in necessity and never inclined towards anything in abundance. What kind of home life did Sakura live?

We reached the Hokage's office, filing in with me in the back. I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning to see it was Tenzo. He gave a firm squeeze and nodded. I nodded back, thanking him for the gesture before we went through the door. Lord Hiruzen asked me and Tenzo to set the chairs for Sakura's parents and the other head clan members. I guess he knew how fidgety I was, especially under Mebuki's scrutiny, so he gave me something to do. After the chairs were set, Itachi then came through the door with Sakura. Sandaime motioned for them to sit on his right side of the chairs closest to him. Mebuki made a move towards Sakura, but is stopped by Sandaime raising his hand and motioning for her and Kizashi to sit on the other side of the left.

"You as well Kakashi, please take a seat," he adds.

I looked at him with surprise before hesitatingly sitting next to Kizashi. I looked over to Sakura sitting next to Itachi, looking down at her folded hands. It's only half an hour til noon and I wonder how much more stress she can take. I suddenly found myself wondering how she would look like with silver grey hair. That's when the door opened up with Yugao coming with the summoned party behind her. They greeted Sandaime before being motioned to take a seat.

"Gentlemen it has come to my attention that this family Haruno and Kakashi Hatake may be in danger from someone within our own ranks."

"Who is this man Sandaime?" asked Shikaku.

"Our witness here accuses Danzo Shimura of conspiring to remove their child, Sakura Haruno," he motions over to Sakura, who lifts her head at the mention of her name, "from them and into his custody under a claim of a project that included her parents. I will share details later, but now we must discuss the priority of witness protection for all four of them. I'm taking advantage of this while Danzo is meeting a contact of his outside the village"

"Four, sir?" I asked, seeing where he was going with this.

"Yes, Kakashi that includes you. You are connected to this personally as well and will be sidelined from this investigation. It would be easier if you were placed under the same protection with the Harunos until the matter is resolved. Do you understand Kakashi?" asked Samdaime, though I'm sure without a doubt with his tone, that this is not a request, but an order.

"Yes sir," I affirmed.

"Good. Fugaku Uchiha this is where you come in. I need you to place them under your department's protection and if you don not mind, within your clan's property to ensure their safety. You can choose whatever you deem best for their protection, I have complete faith in you."

Fugaku nodded before answering. "Hai, thank you for handing my clan this responsibility, Hokage-sama. I think your suggestion of placing them within my clan's district will afford them more security and increase difficulty for any harm to them behind our walls."

"Sounds like an idea Fugaku," commented Shikaku. "I know when your boys are alert it nearly impossible to infiltrate your territory or charge. But this is Danzo we're talking about, he'll try to beat your moves with whatever he feels necessary….," he glances over to Sakura who paying attention with wide eyes and a pale perplexion returning to her face. Sandaime noticed this as well.

"Understable Shikaku," answered Sandaime, pulling out his pipe to his mouth.

"That's not very healthy Hokage-sama," piped up Sakura, who then realizes what she had said out loud, slapping her hands over her mouth, blushing cheeks replacing her paleness. Everyone shared looks before looking at Sandaime, changing his surprise to being amused, placing his pipe back in his robes.

"As I was saying, it's understandable. Before we proceed, the Harunos and Kakashi should leave for the Uchiha Clan immediately, Kakashi will leave with Yamato to gather his things and Renji will do the same for the Harunos. Both will escort them to the gates of the Uchiha District."

"I will have guards will meet them at the gate. I have a guest house near my home where we can keep close surveillance on them," added Fugaku.

"Very well. Thank you Fugaku, but please stay for the rest of these proceedings. I have a messenger bird you can use to contact the force. As for the rest stay as well. Renji, Yamato."

"Hai, " they answered, Tenzo opened the door while Itachi got Sakura up and walked her to the door with us.

Once we left the tower, Itachi and Tenzo arranged to meet at the Uchiha Gate at two o'clock.

Sakura and her family turned to leave. Sakura turned back to wave at me, which I returned before her mother noticed what she was doing and jerk Sakura's hand toward her and to where they were walking.

"I see Mebuki is warming up to you. Does she still have a problem with you?" asked Tenzo as we took off to my apartment across the rooftops.

"What do you think?" I scoffed as we reached my building. Slipping thru the window after inspecting it for any unwanted surprise visitors, I grabbed my duffel bag and packed everything into it. I really didn't own a lot of things aside from books, weapons, money and clothes.

"I mean, look at how I live, Tenzo. It's just maintenance. I have been on my own since I was five, I wake up with nightmares sometimes and I know more ways how to kill and harm than how to care and socialize with a six year old!" I shouted at him without meaning to, let out all the insecurities that I gained in a short period of time. "Can you honestly say that I'm capable of anything outside of what I do for a living?" I demanded, throwing my bag to the floor. Tenzo didn't say anything for couple moments as I looked at him. He reached up to his face, taking off his masked and looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"Kakashi, I don't know why you keep doubting yourself. Even though you are a part of the shadowy life we live, that has never changed the one thing that you have."

"And what's that?"

"A heart. You do care Kakashi. I know after observing you for so long. Long before I joined your team I watched you from the distance. You had friends waiting on you almost everyday, always inviting you, wanting to spend time with throughout the years, despite the fact that keep rejecting them. And every mission we go on, it's like you lock your heart away further into yourself and kill our targets much different from how we do it."

"What is your point on how I eliminate the target. The manner is still quick and efficient. And it's our job Tenzo," I shot back irritated.

"It's like you use chidori to punish yourself! It's like you want the whole world to know that you are cold and heartless, using the very technique Rin died with. It wasn't your fault…" before he could finish that sentence, my lid just blew and pinned him to the wall. Not enough to hurt him since he was also counteracting a little to avoid being totally pinned.

"What would know about that, I may have told that I didn't want to kill her, but I never mentioned that it was or wasn't my fault!"

"And a drunk man's words bear truth," he gritted.

"What?"

"A month ago, when we had private drinking party with our team. I was helping you get home and into your cot. You confessed to me what happened that night. You were protecting Rin and trying to get her back here to the village from Mist ninjas. But she mentioned that they put something in her that would mean the destruction of Konoha. She wouldn't listen to you as you try to cut through their numbers with your chidori. She jumped in front of you just as you were turning. She didn't leave you with a choice Kakashi. It was on her whether or not she wanted to live or not. Yes, it was wrong how she used you at the last minute, to leave you with this guilt but it doesn't change the fact the she caused her own death not you! So stop wallowing in self pity and for once take advantage of life!"

"Shut up!" I roared, sending a punch into the wall, next to his face. He wasn't afraid or angry that I was like this. I finally understood what his expression was. It was sadness. He was sad that I was like this. I slowly let go of him and sunk down to the floor next him, as he followed suit.

We just sat there for a while in comfortable silence. "Tenzo...I...I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything sempai. I wanted to do for you what you did for me. Wack you over the head with reality and see what's good in life."

"Yeah, from one ANBU unit to the next," I chuckled.

"Hey it's better than serving under Danzo and doing his dirty work. I mean I was an assassin whose targets are my comrades and the Hokage. You really helped me and I do like being in ANBU. Wouldn't change it. Would you change the fact that a sweet little pink haired girl, is your sister? I mean you have family now. How do you feel?" he asked with an encouraging smile.

I couldn't help but begin to smile. "If the circumstances weren't so dire and hurried, I would be shocked at first, confused, but very happy. Especially I knew her before then. She's like this little sweet ray of light for my end of crappy weeks. Like, with her I could be this other person who could care and feel good about himself again. I can't describe it any other way. And the thought of her being in danger. I would protect her without question."

Tenzo, listening patiently to my gut spilling moment, grinned before putting his mask back on. He stood up, putting out his hand which I grabbed, helping me getting up from the ground. We noticed that the time was getting close to two o'clock, so we began our trek to the Uchiha District.

"You know sempai, I have been wondering since we left the office, how would Sakura look with your hair? I mean surely it can't be pink like her father, Kizashi?"

"You know what? Been wondering the same thing."

 **And there is Chapter Seven! Sorry for the delay. I want to write more but have school work to do! Please enjoy this and be patient for the next one which will be soon following Sakura to the Uchiha District. How do you think Sakura would look like with the Hatake silver hair? Or does she have Mebuki's hair? Your reviews please.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura POV (With Omniscient pov wording)

It's been two weeks since we have been placed into the Uchiha District under Sasuke's Dad's protection. It goes without saying that it wasn't easy. I had to be pulled out of school and stay in the Uchiha district. The hokage and Capt. Fugaku actually visited us and told my parents that they would have to stay the in the district and wear disguises. They were fine with that until the hokage brought in another suggestion for my safety. We were all sitting in a recently fixed up tea room, with Kakashi sitting nearby. Mom still makes him uncomfortable.

"What!" shouted my mother for the umpteenth time this last month. "Do you know what you're asking? Have any idea what trouble we went through to make sure her seal will stay on? We have to make sure it stays!"

"Mebuki, I know that Sakura is your daughter but this situation complicates things. By changing her looks she will be able to blend in more with the crowd. Our village's surveillance is shifted to actual and true threats that mean to harm our people. You should have no problem hiding now."

"Then she will just have to stay inside until this is over!"

"Mebuki, I have been patient with you, and notably of course Fugaku and I cannot force your hand…"

"Well, good!"

"But Kakashi can." And with that my mother fell silent. All of our eyes turn to Kakashi, who was keeping his cool look that I have come to be familiar with. "Kakashi, now it is revealed that Sakura is related to him by blood, by tradition of clan norms, he can make the decisions regarding her as her guardian."

"Why? How?" fumbled mom as I felt another headache form.

"You mean why haven't I used whatever authority that is considered rightfully mine? It should be obvious that I respect you Mebuki. You and Kizashi are her parents. I have been respectful of that as best as I can. But I am also her brother. That makes her part of my clan as well. It is also because of her, that you and your husband are under my protection. I was wondering as well have you considered asking Sakura if she wanted her seal removed. Have you?"

Another long silence ensued before Mom spoke again. "I am her mother. She understands that."

"But she also has a right to appear her true self. Most especially since no harm should come if she did since needs a new appearance. Several of the Uchiha clan have some grey hair for a young age that I have noticed. If you were to ask her, and she agreed, would you allow it yourself?" asked Kakashi. My mother looked between shocked and still mad at him.

"I don't know."

But would I look like? I really want to know. "I think I want the seal to be taken off."

"But Sakura," started mom but dad put his hand on her, giving her a pointed but understanding gaze. "Are you sure honey?"

"Yes," I said a little more firmly. She looked surprised and hurt and looked down on her hands.

"Well then that is settled," stated Captain Fugaku. "Can you tell us which seal specialist you went to for the transformation jutsu?"

"We went to a woman named Kikyo Higurashi. We had lunch with her last month and discussed the possibility of putting on a more permanent seal since the one she had from her infancy would begin to wear off," answered Kizashi. "We had set up a meeting to go to her house two days from today to put on the new seal for Sakura. The one she has on now can be removed from Sakura."

Capt. Fugaku nodded assessing the new found information my dad gave him. "Very well, we will escort you there so that Sakura can get her seal removed. Agreed?"

Both my dad and Kakashi nodded and went to walk them out. Mom just sat there in the room with me. Guilt began fill to the brim. Why?

"Sakura have you even considered your father's feelings? If you agree to take the seal off you won't look anything like your father. It's wrong."

I felt another stab of guilt in my chest but I knew I have to stand my ground. "He is still my papa. But Kakashi is my big brother too. Nothing will change that. Excuse me."

I got up to leave and went upstairs to my room. Slamming the sliding door behind me, I threw myself on the bed and just screamed out my frustrations into the pillow. My whole life just got ripped from me. I can't go to school, I'm stuck indoors until the seal comes off and my mother wants to keep me separated from Kakashi. I couldn't even sleep last night, I kept having nightmares of Danzo and his goonies killing my parents and taking me away. So many thoughts began to run through my head that I began just cry. It was then I realized that I haven't cried since right before I told Kakashi that my parents were afraid of Danzo Shimura. A knock on my door shook me out of my sobbing.

"Sakura?" called a worried Kakashi from the other side of the door. "Are you okay? Can I come in?"

Pushing myself up to sit, I tried to wipe the tears out of my eyes and failed miserably. "Yes," I answered in a broken voice.

The door slides open revealing Kakashi in his casual clothes, a black sweater and matching cargo pants, with his mask on still and without his Leaf headband on. "Hey are you crying?" he asked worriedly while closing the door behind, walking over, sitting on the bed beside me.

"No. I have a fever and I'm sweating from my eyeballs!" I told him in the most sarcastic voice I could muster. His one eye popped open before tucking his fingers behind his mask.

"Wait, Kakashi! Are you going to show me your face?"

"Well yeah. You're my little sister. You should know what my face looks like and I shouldn't have to keep it from you," he said in a light and dare I say, a happy voice, with a crinkled closed eye. He proceeded to peel the rest of the mask off, revealing a narrow face and a sweet warm smile.

"….,"

He started to look a little scared since I haven't said anything.

"Uh, Sakura."

"Is this what everyone is so desperate to see?"

"Huh?"

"It's just a face!"

"Just a face! What…?"

"I mean you have made everyone excited to see your face and for what?"

"Hey, I would have you know that the people in my- _our_ family are very handsome. Before I went into school or training dad told me of a couple horror stories about girls chasing him to the point of stalking. I made the decision to wear one ever since. And then I noticed how everyone was curious so, I kept the mask. I thought I was going to shock you…"

"Well you did because you are a grown up and that was silly," I shouted, beginning to laugh. Kakashi had a shocked look on his face before he began to laugh too.

"Hey if people think you are handsome…"

"Am handsome." He stated.

"Then, how come you don't have girlfriend?"

He stopped laughing and became a little somber. "Well, the right one, moved away from the village right after the last war. She was smart, mature and beautiful. Though I felt nervous having a crush on her so I pretended that I barely noticed her and try to act beyond my years which right now that I look back on it, I bet looked silly to her."

"Where did she move to?"

"Don't know. She had a talent for medical ninjutsu and became the companion to Lady Tsunade Senju. I haven't spoken with her since."

I nodded in thought and just sat there with Kakashi. Then an idea popped into my head. "Ne, Kakashi?"

"Hmm?" he wondered.

"It's a silly idea, but…," I looked up at Kakashi who was staring back patiently. "But I wondering if you could help me see what I would look like with silver hair?"

"Like a little transformation jutsu on you?" he asked.

"No, more like I tie my hair back and put your head on mine," I explained. He looked to be in thought before nodding. He got up and I followed him to the bathroom in the hallway. Opening the door, I followed him inside where he motioned me to get on the counter. Climbing on, he had me sit on my knees while he tied my hair back. Once that was done, he leaned down and set the right side of his head on top of my hair, letting his gray hair fall over mine. Ever since we went into hiding, Kakashi hasn't had the chance to get haircut, making him look shaggier. Looking in the mirror, was someone with my own eyes and face but was so different. But looking at my big brother and me, I knew this made sense. I feel happy.

"I really look like your sister, nii-san!"

"You will always look like my sister, Sakura. Pink or silver hair. No matter what," he told me warmly, before pulling from the counter to give me hug. I almost didn't know what to do. This is the first time we hugged. Then I find myself wrapping my arms around his sides. This is new but it felt right. He squeezed a little tighter before letting me go.

"Come on, your mother is going to cook and hopefully that will be my olive branch to her that we make a recipe together. Want to come down with me?" he offered. "We'll train in the big room later."

"Training?" That's right it has been so long. It would be great train with big brother again. "Aa!"

He smiled in response, before putting his mask back, ushering me downstairs.

Kakashi POv.

Dinner went well. As I prepared the food with MEbuki, she had let up her defenses and we had a pleasant conversation about healthy meals. Dinner went fine and we actually had some desert before her parents cleared and cleaned. Sakura was impatient for the hour to be over with so we could spar. We sparred for a bit, seeing that despite the time gap from her last practice to today, her skills had barely faltered at all. That I am glad for. We settled into the family room, where I told Sakura of some of the lessons that I have learned during my freshman classes so that she would fall behind in her studies. Eventually her eyes began to droop, letting me know that she was going to fall asleep. Without rousing her from that state, I carried her to bed and tucked her in. I went to close the door when a small noise from her made me freeze.

"Nii-san?"

"Hai, Sakura?"

"Will you be there with me tomorrow when they take the seal off?"

"Of course," I assured her. "Goodnight and sleep well for the next to nights. It will help with removal. Okay?"

"Okay," answered in a tired tone before dropping to sleep. I smiled behind my mask and closed the door before heading downstairs to bid a good night to Mebuki and Kizashi, before retreating back to my quarters. Laying down in bed, I couldn't help think about _her._

" _Kakashi! Stop trying to act all grownup! You look silly!" she exclaimed._

 _The comment, despite my cool appearance, had my stomach plummet into the depths of the earth. All I wanted to do is impress her. Maybe this is not the way to do it. "Gomen, Shizune-san."_

 _That caused to stop narrowing her eyes and look at me with surprise. I began to shift a little under her gaze. Putting my hands in my pockets, I noticed that she was carrying quite a load of papers and books in her arms._

" _Those look heavy. Give 'em here," I offered. She blushed a little looking the stack she carried before looking back at me._

" _It's fine," she insisted clutching them closer with tired fingers. I actually sighed at her attempt of looking like she isn't tired. Now that I see her, she looked a little pale, bags under eyes and her eyes looked puffy as if she was crying recently._

" _Please I insist on being the gentleman here," I argued, moving closer to her to tug the load off of her hands._

" _Ano, arigato, Kakashi-san."_

" _Please just call me Kakashi, okay?"_

 _She smiled. A beautiful one I might add. "Okay Kakashi-kun! Then you should just call me just Shizune."_

 _It then I was most grateful for having a mask, as I felt my cheeks flush. "Aa, arigato, Shizune-chan."_

 _We walked for a bit until we got her home. It was empty now thanks to the fact her last relative, her Uncle Dan, was killed in combat. She lives alone now. Opening the door for us, she showed me into her home._

" _I'm sorry that's it's a little dank in here. I haven't spent much time here since…well…," she tried to finish with her eyes brimming with tears. I set the load down immediately and set my hands on her shoulders._

" _Hey it's alright now. Uh, are you staying with anyone?" I asked. She shook her head before wiping her eyes._

" _Well, I actually have been sleeping over a lot at Lady Tsunade's helping her pack. She been teaching me medical ninjutsu."_

" _Oh! So you have medical ninjutsu? That's great Ri-"I tried to stop myself before I could say her name. Shizune gave a weird look, no doubt deciphering what I was about to say. Getting ready for a negative comment, she instead softly smiled and gave me an understanding gaze. Before I could react, she wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace, my arms somewhat hanging in the air where her shoulders once were._

" _Kakashi," she whispered, drawing her left hand to my hair. My face grew heated at the gesture. "It's okay. I sort of remind you of her. Don't I?" she asked in a comforting voice. But I knew there was a hint of sadness underlying her voice as she stroked my head softly. I drew away from her a little to look at her directly._

" _Yes and no."_

"… _.." she gave a confused look._

" _You both have a strong and kind heart. Determined and smart. But you are so different in many ways. You speak out more and are more level headed. You face on danger like it's nothing to protect people, not say she wasn't willing to do this as well. Your hair is darker and have really dark eyes," I complemented._

" _Oh well they are really dark aren't they?" she joked, trying to bluff out that she didn't acknowledge the compliment. I chuckled, putting my right hand at the side of her face, making her look at me. Though I have admit this was really daring on my part._

" _I meant to say that your eyes really compliment you. You really are a pretty girl Shizune."_

 _The air all the sudden grew with tension. We looked at each other for what felt like a long time. I looked into her and glanced at her lips a little before leaning in. She began to do the same, my heart beginning to pound in my chest. Our noses began to touch before we were interrupted._

" _Hey Shizune!" cried a raspy but young voice. We jumped apart from each other as we were fire looking away from each other as well, embarrassed at the interruption. The foot steps got closer, rounding the corner, revealing Lady Tsunade Senju. "Oy, Shizune, why haven't you come back over yet?" she asked eyeing me in the process._

" _Oh, well I was going to comeback for dinner and then I ran into an old friend. This Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi-kun this is my teacher, Lady Tsunade," Shizune introduced. I looked from Shizune to Tsunade who was still eyeing my with her arms crossed. Taking the initiative I bowed to her._

" _Good day lady Tsunade. How are you?" I greeted hoping to minimize the tension._

 _Tsunade still gave me a stink eye but loosened up at my polite greeting. "Aa. Hello there Hatake. So why are you and my student here alone?" she asked wagging her eyebrow. What? Shizune began to freak out as goosebumps riddled my body._

" _Ie. It's nothing like that," I defended with my hands up. "I was helping her carry the load of books and papers she has home for her and we ended up talking some. I apologize for taking up your time and her's," I apologized hoping to defuse the situation. Then without expecting it, she bursts out laughing, leaving both of us stumped._

" _I was just messing with you kids," she cackled. "I know you are good kid Hatake, being a gentleman and all. Thank you for your help especially since we need to pack enough things to go," she announced._

" _To go?" I asked looking at Tsunade then Shizune who looked away a little guiltily. "Where?"_

" _I'm going on a sabbatical. Shizune is my student so she is accompanying me while studying Medical ninjutsu. She'll be a ranking jonin standards by the time we return."_

" _How long?" I questioned, as innocently as possible._

" _Probably a year or two," mentioned Tsunade turning back to the door. "I will be back at my home with dinner ready Shizune. Goodbye Hatake," she spoke, leaving us alone._

 _We didn't speak for a while. "I'm sorry you found out that way," she apologized._

" _No don't worry about it," I countered. "I mean she's been through a lot and she's going to take care of you. It'll be great for you two to have each other."_

" _Yeah," she nodded. "She didn't say it but we are going to leave in a week."_

" _Oh,"I responded. We just stood there. Then it came to mind that I have a mission in a couple days to patrol the border. My first long mission in ANBU. I won't be able to see her off. It will be a couple years till I see her again. "I have to go on an extended mission for two weeks in a couple days. So I guess this is goodbye."_

" _Yeah I guess so. I better leave for dinner. Thank you Kakashi-kun for helping me. I'll walk you out."_

" _No need I'll let myself out." And with that I left her at her home. My hopes dashed for a couple years. What if she meets someone while she is gone? Couldn't blame her, she doesn't even know what my face looks like._

" _Kakashi-kun," cried out a familiar voice. I turned around in the empty street to find Shizune running towards me. I jumped towards me and hugged me again for the second time that day, this time I responded by wrapping my arms around her smaller frame._

" _Be careful. And we'll meet up again soon. It's only a couple years. Maybe Lady Tsunade will have us visit in between," she hoped, pulling back to face me and smile. Swallowing my fears, I leaned down and pressed my masked lips to hers, pulling back after a few seconds. She looked at me shocked and blush coloring her face._

" _I'm sorry I did that without your okay…"_

" _No," she stopped me leaning closer. "You're not sorry. And neither am I." She pressed her lips to mine and we stayed like that for a little more than the first one before hugging again._

" _Be safe," I cautioned, kissing her cheek and then her forehead before taking to the rooftops, smiling like an idiot under mask. The mission I went on went okay and Shizune and her master left the village. One year passed then three years went by. She didn't come back and no word from her. Missing her became part of my everyday ache and thought of fate laughing at me for thinking that I could have happiness for once._

 **Okay readers, I apologize for not updating. The semester got stressful. So I hope I can post again soon with Sakura's seal coming off. I wanted to make up for the delay so threw in a back story for Kakashi and Shizune. Hope you like.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sibling Discovered Chapter 9**

 **Kakashi POV**

Sleep didn't come to me when I need it most. Tomorrow before sunrise, we head to the jutsu specialist and have her completely remove Sakura's seal. We worked out every route, and every problem that could occur. Fugaku and the other clan heads and subordinate members included really have come together during this operation and other missions with excellent cooperation. It seems to have boosted the clan's moral since the Nine Tails attack years ago and began rebuilding those broken bridges with the public. Itachi, whenever I saw him, is actually staring to open up now to more people. He and I have some small talk about our respective siblings. He worries for Sasuke. The young boy wonders about what happened to Sakura and why has she disappeared. He also shares that while his father will not admit it openly, he despises keeping his youngest son in the dark about his classmate who Sasuke may have been fond of.

After rolling around a couple times, I sighed in defeat and got dressed in some casual home clothes and went to the roof. Although it was past the full moon phase, the waning moon was still almost as bright, lighting up the surrounding roofs of the Uchiha Compund. Looking up to the moon, I began to wonder.

' _What will happen after Sakura gets her seal removed? Will she still want to look like me? Will finally catch Danzo for all his conspiracies and treachery? Will Sakura and her parents be safe?'_

All those and more began swirling around in my head to the point where I got a headache. Pinching my nose with my right hand, I felt something sharp embed between my open fingers. Jumping away alert and embarrassed for letting my guard down, I got into and balanced stance, ready for a fight. Only to find Capt. Fugaku standing before me, with his arms crossed in disappointment.

"To be honest, I'm disappointed Hatake. I heard rumors of your skills and your position as shinobi within our ranks. I thought you would have sensed my presence before I attacked you. I wasn't even trying to suppress my chakra," he noted with a serious voice, as if I was one his subordinates. I actually felt more ashamed of myself.

"Now don't put yourself down than I have done for you. You seemed very distracted. And you need your sleep," told me casually, sitting down next to where I was sitting. Pulling out the kunai from where it stuck earlier. He pulled out a cloth to clean his kunai and offered it to me to clean the scratches off my fingers. Relaxing, seeing that he no threat, I sat down next to him, taking the offered cloth and pressed it to my fingers to stop the bleeding. We sat in a comfortable silence.

"Don't worry about tomorrow Kakashi-san. Tomorrow, you and the family will be escorted to the specialist and return here safely. I only warn you to be always on your guard and to at least recuperate well for tomorrow. You should do that for Sakura and yourself. Whatever happens afterwards, happens. Those worries are for later on," he spoke without a doubt with a strong kindness that began to soothe away my worries. But also without a doubt is suggesting for me to relax, he is telling me to do so.

I looked a to his way little and nodded. Getting up to leave, I looked to leave, but turned back to Fugaku. "Thank you."

Unexpectedly he also said 'thank you' as well.

"Why?"

"Because you have watched over my eldest and guided him well when I couldn't," he answered in a solemn voice, detecting an edge of regret in it. I turned back to my original direction before halting with thought to share.

"It won't have to be that way. I know I have spent too long in the darkness. There's still time for Itachi to enjoy the light. I'm sure he wants to but chooses to still find the slivers of light in the darkness we cover ourselves in. As admirable as that is, my opinion, he should be living what our comrades died for before it's truly his time to give it all." And with that I flashed downstairs and back into the house. Still unable to feel even tired despite my fears calmed for the day, I trudged over to the kitchen to warm up some milk. Secret only known to myself, warm milk actually helps to knock me out. I chuckled to myself over that little fact and that I have never outgrown it. Pouring the milk into the pot and turning the stove on, I leaned on the side counter, impatient and restless for the sensation of tiredness to wash over me. Aside from feeling the surveillance team around us it was peaceful but comforting as I am not control of the situation and am reminded of our current problems.

"Ah, geez!" I heard a small voice groan then some objects tumbling to the floor. Creeping swiftly across the kitchen floor I poked my head out to the hall at the small and tired Sakura picking some books she knocked over. I forced a small cough to grab her attention, she looked up surprised, freezing from where she is.

"It's too early for you to be up Sakura," I noted, crouching down to help her to put the books away. I led her into the kitchen, at the table and pour some warm milk for her and myself before sitting down with her. We sat there quietly taking sips. Sakura looked like she wasn't getting any sleep at all.

"Can't sleep either?" I prodded. She looked up surprised but then looked away. Her fingers began gripping the cup, tighter as the seconds went by. She took another sip before getting up to walk to my side of the table. Just when I thought she was going to just say something, she instead wrapped her arms around me tightly as she could. As surprised as I was more than happy to return the hug. The need to comfort her, knowing that she is restless in her worries as well.

"We'll be fine Sakura. Just have some faith," she nodded and loosened up her arms. Seeing that she has relaxed, I took her in my arms and started carrying her to her room. Setting her down into the bed, I tucked her in and made sure she fell asleep. Then finally kneeling by her side, sleep came to me.

 **The next day**

 **Sakura POV**

When morning came, my mom woke both me and Kakashi-nii for breakfast. After that, Sasuske's dad and more ninja appeared in every day clothes to escort us to the seal lady. When we arrived, the lady was surprised to see all of us. All of us sat down while the lady got us tea. She looked at me, Kakashi, my parents and then Sasuke's dad.

"I see. So it has come to this? I told you, Mebuki, something like was going to happen. All secrets come to light eventually. This especially," she spoke calmly. "I suppose this time it is to remove the seal for good so that her true features may show?"

"Ye-yes," my mother answered.

"Does this bother you?" she asked pointedly at my father.

"No," he said without hesitation. "My daughter wants this and is aware of who she is. I won't deny her this."

She nodded before continuing. "Alright then, follow me into the library. I need help getting the formula ready. It will wear you out child but since the seal is weak, it would not be difficult to remove."

Over the next hour, everyone moved to her library and started preparing the room. After everything was set, the lady led me over to the center of a marked giant scroll. She kneeled next to me and began making a combination of seals with her hands. "Now I need you to breathe in and out dear. It's better if you calmed down."

I nodded, closing my eyes to take a deep breath and breathe out. I felt a hand on my heart and my head.

"Release!" she shouted. A bright light engulfed me and then I felt like my skin was trying to get away from me and suffocate me at the same time. I don't how long it went but it was over before I knew it. I felt a cold sweat cover me and my clothes sort wet.

"Quickly! Hand me that tea! It will help her recuperate her strength!" I felt a pair of hands lift my head and something wetting my lips.

"Drink sweetie. It's going to help you!" said my mother. I drank it and tasted its bitterness. If I had any strength at all, I would have spat it out but it wasn't an option. I felt darkness consume me.

 **Kakashi POV**

After the seal was removed I could hardly believe it. Her face still had her mother's likeness but her hair was all Hatake. She will be exhausted for now but she will be fine after a well-cared rest. We discussed a couple things further with Higurahi. Fugaku will take her statement later this evening. For now, we needed to return to the Uchiha district. We managed to sneak back unnoticed and arrived back at the safe house. We were about a hundred yards from the door when heard some shouting and crashing, as a fight was going on in the house. We stopped dead in our tracks. Fugaku and I got in a stance for combat. The other officers got into a defensive perimeter around us and started towards the house. I began as well but Fugaku's hand on my shoulder signaled me to stay at my sister's side and wait. I felt a familiar chakra signature that felt a lot like Itachi's. Before they could get close to the house, an explosion pushed them back, sending wooden shrapnel towards us.

* * *

 **Hello my readers, sorry for not updating for so long and the cliffhanger but it's been really hectic. Writer's block is gone will update soon I hope! Please review they inspire!**


End file.
